1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application of Actin-Binding Protein, especially, relates to an application of Actin-Binding Protein Girdin (Akt Phosphorylation Enhancer), a new substrate of serine/threonine kinase, to disease associated with cell motility.
Control mechanism of cell motility is closely associated with morphogenesis in generation, wound healing, and angiogenesis as well as pathological conditions such as cancer cell invasion, arteriosclerosis and immunological disease. A large number of control elements for cell motility including low-molecular G-protein have been identified (Ridley A, et al., Science (2003) 302, p. 1702-1709). Although Akt (also known as Protein Kinase B: PKB) which is serine/threonine kinase is known as an important factor for controlling existence and proliferation of cells, it is also shown in many species such as mammals and cellular slime molds that this factor is essential for cell motility (Higuchi M, et al., Curr. Biol (2001) 11, p. 1958-1962, Merlot S, et al., J. Cell Sci (2003) 116, p. 3471-3478). Malignant tumors which exhibit remarkable expression of Akt tend to show higher invasion.